Crimson Ghost
Crimson Ghost '''(real name '''Anna Pokrovskaya, adopted name Olivia Morgan) is an asset in Task Force Charybdis. A former orphan in Russia, she was recruited into Task Force Charybdis after her father, himself a Charybdis member and a Russian defector, took her in and decided to train her as an operative. Biography Early life Born in 1963, the girl who would later come to be known as Crimson Ghost was in the USSR during the height of the Cold War. Shortly after she was born, both of her birth parents died while fleeing Moscow, Russia during the Great Persecution that occurred during the Christian revival in the Soviet Union and she was placed in an orphanage. She was eventually found by a family of Americans, who took her under their wing. While attempting to find the girl's parents (her American guardians were unaware of her birth parents' death), they got into a wreck that left the Russian girl suffering from amnesia. Her guardians survived and soon took her under their wing, where they gave her the name Olivia Morgan. As Olivia Morgan As she grew up, Olivia Morgan had a rather uneventful childhood, until she entered public middle school, where she was bullied for months. Her parents frequently complained to school staff, but any disciplinary measures the school implemented on the bullies had failed to deter them, as the bullying intensified after school. Having had enough, Olivia's family pulled her out of school and enrolled her into a private school. However, that didn't help either. Fortunately, though, this time Olivia had friends to defend her from the bullies. In the meantime, her parents told her stories about her birth parents, who were later revealed to be members of the Russian military. Charybdis After not getting anywhere with their child being bullied in school, Olivia's adopted father Bart Morgan sought to train her to fight like a Charybdis agent. Olivia was hesitant at first, but later agreed after her father talked her into it. As the years went by, she became quite formidable within the Charybdis ranks. By 16 years of age, she was able to kill with her bare hands. By the age of 17, she was a master sharpshooter. By 1980, Olivia had a rather impressive record, with one of the highest number of confirmed kills in Charybdis history. Olivia soon adopted a codename that struck fear in the hearts of those who were fortunate enough to fight against her and live: Crimson Ghost. First mission Crimson Ghost's first official mission was in 1986. She was tasked with finding and hunting down a drug lord known as El Diablo, who led a rather extensive drug cartel and was responsible for murdering numerous law enforcement officers during the course of the War on Drugs. Stage one of the mission was to find and kill his lover, a female assassin known only as Black Cat. A Charybdis death squad tracked Black Cat to a ghost town in Mexico, where they killed the assassin following a vicious gun battle. Following this, Crimson Ghost stole Black Cat's identity: with help from Daniel Westbrook and several other connections within the CIA, she underwent plastic surgery to make herself appear older than she really was to maintain the illusion that Black Cat was still alive. Her orders were then to seduce and assassinate El Diablo. For months, she was able to maintain the charade that Black Cat was alive. However, things abruptly backfired several months into the mission, when El Diablo found out the truth about his lover's death and that Crimson Ghost was impersonating his dead lover to trick him and get him killed. Consequently, her handler Daniel Westbrook deployed a squad of Charybdis agents to rescue her. The squad succeeded in finding Crimson Ghost alive and returning her to America, but not before killing El Diablo in a firefight at his residence. Following this brush with death, Crimson Ghost considered returning to her life as Olivia Morgan and retiring from field work, but her father convinced her to stay when she was reminded that the world "needs" her. Meeting Agnes Peterson In 1989, Crimson Ghost was tasked with finding and rescuing Agnes Peterson, the daughter of American missionaries. From what she heard from Agnes' parents, Agnes had been arrested along with her family and sent to a gulag. However, after hearing from friends that Agnes somehow escaped, her worried parents reached out to Daniel Westbrook, head of Charybdis and Crimson Ghost's handler, for help. It was Daniel Westbrook that personally gave Crimson Ghost the order of locating Agnes, who was tracked to East Berlin, East Germany, where she was hiding out from the KGB and the Stasi. Crimson Ghost fought her way through an apartment building in East Berlin to reach Agnes, who was initially hostile to her until Crimson Ghost identified herself as a member of the United States government. During the extraction, KGB agents ambushed the two women, ramming their getaway car into a river. Agnes saved Crimson Ghost from the sinking car, at the same time revealing herself to be a superhuman assassin-soldier of her own. After Agnes revealed that the Soviets attempted to brainwash her into becoming a super-soldier assassin for the Soviets, Crimson Ghost returned her to the United States, where she was gave a full debrief of her mission and Agnes was able to explain her story to both her family and Daniel Westbrook. Later adventures in Charybdis TBA Cryo-Freezing TBA Characteristics Personality As a Charybdis agent, Crimson Ghost was a ruthless killer. As part of her Charybdis training, she adopted a cold, apathetic mentality towards the people she killed, showing no remorse whatsoever. When she met Agnes, however, she began to empathize with her, as she was also a victim of a traumatic event. As they worked together, Crimson Ghost and Agnes became fast friends. She is also very strong-willed, something she (unknowingly) inherited from her biological parents (which she never remembered). Motivation Thanks to Agnes Peterson repeatedly sharing the Gospel of Jesus Christ with her (outside of the workplace), Olivia Morgan/Crimson Ghost began attending church for the first time in 1979. She began to possess an ideology similar to her foster parents, longing for peace in the world and a "new world order" where all the current grievances of the world would cease to exist, a sort of "new Earth." Though she initially didn't believe in Jesus as Lord and Savior, Olivia had a huge respect for Jesus Christ as a historical figure, using HIs sacrificial death on the cross as an inspiration to make her own sacrifices for the greater good as well. When she eventually did become a Jesus-follower, Olivia adopted a mentality similar to Agnes herself, a person who wanted to be as Christ-like as possible. Trivia *She is similar to Solomon from the game Battlefield 3, except she didn't become evil. Gallery Crimson Ghost in action.jpg|Crimson Ghost in action, sniping enemies with a scoped Mosin Nagant M91/30 Sniper Rifle Quotes "Everything is going to be just fine!" - Olivia Morgan to Agnes Peterson after discovering her in East Berlin Category:Characters in the TACITUS series Category:Task Force Charybdis members